Secrets Revealed
by i heart tamora pierce
Summary: Daine and Numair tell their friends about their relationship.


A/N: This is kind of a standalone sequel to my fanfic Discoveries. It's about when they tell their friends that they're courting. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. I just borrowed them.

Daine looked around nervously before glancing at Numair, her newfound love. They were walking back to the palace after one of her lessons, which were not as necessary anymore. They were more of an excuse for Daine and Numair to spend time alone together. Daine wasn't sure that her friends would accept her relationship with Numair, no matter how happy it made her. Numair was fourteen years her elder and her teacher. They would probably think he was taking advantage of her, as several court gossips had declared when he became her teacher years ago.

Daine and Numair had both agreed that they needed to tell at least Onua, Alanna, George and maybe even King Jonathan. They all had the right to know, and they would be even angrier if they discovered that their two friends had kept something like this a secret for long.

Numair looked at her, seeming to have the same worries. Impulsively, she reached for his hand. They were still far enough from the palace that no one would see them. He squeezed her fingers in reassurance.

Onua Chamtong of the Kimiri Radeeh, Horsemistress of the Queen's Riders, was walking among the herd of the Rider's ponies that were grazing in a field that bordered the Great Forest. She loved being around the ponies—they brought her a kind of peace that humans didn't.

She looked up, startled, when she heard voices from the path that lined the fence and led into the forest. She peered around a blue roan to see who it was. People rarely went into the forest. The dark trees concealed any threats that might be out there, such as wolves or Immortals, the latter of which was more dangerous.

Recognizing Daine and Numair, Onua smiled. They were both too powerful to fear a threat such as wolves or Immortals—and in Daine's case the wolves would prove to be more friends than threats.

About to call out to them—they were some of her closest friends—Onua stopped herself. She saw what she had failed to notice earlier. Daine and Numair were walking close, closer than was proper for student and teacher. Upon closer inspection, Onua realized that their hands were clasped together firmly, like lovers.

Onua blinked, confused. Though she knew that Numair had a weakness for Daine, she had never known it to be like this.

Onua strode back toward the palace. She figured that she could beat the pair there. They didn't seem to be walking very quickly, which was just as well, because she needed to pay a visit to the Lioness.

Alanna the Lioness sat in her chambers, thinking of her home, Pirates Swoop. She missed George desperately, but Jon had needed her attendance to some boring meetings with ambassadors from the Copper Isles. There was a ball that night that Jon had demanded her presence at, and she was sulking. Jon knew that she hated Court functions, especially balls.

Sighing, she slipped into a dress before putting in the earbobs that George had given her for Midwinter last year. She slid her feet into impractical slippers. Turning to leave-so that she could arrive early enough that she didn't have to fight crowds to see Jon and prove that she had come—she was startled by a knock. She opened the door, surprised to see Onua, one of her friends.

"Onua, what are you doing here?" Alanna asked.

"You won't believe me when I tell you what I just saw." Alanna realized that Onua looked shaken.

"Tell me, and then we'll see if I believe it or not," Alanna replied gently. All those gods-cursed meetings must be making her diplomatic, she reasoned.

Onua walked in, sitting on one of the wooden chairs in Alanna's study. Alanna, worried, sat across from her. "Has something happened to Daine?" Alanna asked, knowing that Daine worked for Onua.

"No! Well, yes. Yes and no."

"Explain."

"I was in the field that's next to the Great Forest—the one for the Rider's ponies. I saw Daine and Numair together—"

"Of course. He's her teacher, and they usually go into the forest so that Daine as more animals to talk to."

"But they were _together._ They were holding hands."

"Numair loves her. He proved that in Carthak." Alanna was trying very hard not to get angry. She knew that Daine could stand up for herself, and that Numair was an honest person.

"She still should have told me."

"I agree. Though they'll probably be at the ball tonight…" Alanna trailed off, knowing that Onua would understand what she was hinting at. Onua grinned mischievously.

Later that night, Daine stood in front of her mirror, gazing at her reflection. Her friend Miri, one of the Riders, stood next to her, adjust Daine's hair.

"So, are you dressed this way for a certain someone?" Miri asked pryingly. When Daine blushed, she pounced. "Is it that clerk, Perin? I've seen the way he looks at you."

"No!" Daine said hurriedly. The last thing she needed was a rumor that she was interested in Perin circling around! "Just for the ball. I don't want to look underdressed, and the King asked me'n Numair to come."

"Is it for Master Numair?" Miri asked suggestively. "He _is_ cute."

"You're prying, Miri," Daine accused amusedly. She took one last glance at her reflection—she was wearing a soft gray silk dress that hugged her curves subtly. Her hair was knotted in the back Yamani style, with tendrils hanging to curl around her round face. She left the room, her gray slippers making soft hushing sounds as they swept across the floor.

Daine had gone and closed door behind her before Miri realized that she had never answered the question. Smiling thoughtfully, Miri turned to put a few finishing touches on her appearance.

Daine entered the ballroom elegantly, automatically searching the room for Numair. They had both agreed that they shouldn't come together, as it would raise suspicion about their secret, but now Daine wished that they had risked it. She felt rather lonely without him, and didn't want to think of other women flirting with him.

She finally saw him, standing next to Onua. Daine relaxed, knowing that Onua wouldn't flirt with him.

To her surprise, Daine saw Numair follow Onua out into the garden paths. Those were filled with secret places for lovers. Raising her eyebrows, she followed them.

Daine had just stepped onto the main path through the gardens when Alanna stopped her. The Lady Knight looked uncomfortable; Daine knew how much she hated parties. All but forgetting about Onua and Numair, she turned to the Lioness.

"Are you okay?" Daine asked sympathetically.

Alanna looked at her quizzically. "I'll have you know that I am a noble, born and raised to make appearances at gatherings such as these. I will not have you talk down to me." Despite her scolding tone, Alanna's eyes twinkled.

Daine laughed, not fooled in the least. "Is there any news of when you'll be allowed to go home?"

Alanna's amusement faded slightly. "Not until this darned meetings are over, at least. By then, Jon will probably have something else lined up for me to do."

"You _are_ King's Champion," Daine reminded her gently, careful not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Don't remind me," Alanna groaned, back to her wry self. Seeming to remember where they were, she asked curiously, "What are you doing out here? Not meeting someone, surely."

"No. I was… Going to get some air. It's stuffy in there."

"If you're concerned about Onua and Numair, don't be. She wouldn't do that to you."

"How did you know about that?" Daine asked incredulously. "And what do you mean, 'to me'?"

"Daine. Don't play me for a fool. I know how you feel about Numair." Daine paled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she said stiffly. "Numair's my teacher and one of my closest friends—"

"Or more than a friend," Alanna muttered.

"What was that?" Daine looked suspicious.

"Nothing." Alanna widened her eyes innocently.

"Alanna, spit it out. What's bothering you?"

"When did you plan on telling us?" Alanna asked crossly.

"Telling you what?" Daine tried to edge away, but stopped when Alanna glared at her.

"That you're involved with Numair."

Daine stared for several moments, shocked speechless.

"Why don't we walk this way?" Alanna asked, steering Daine down the path to one of the benches that were scattered around the gardens. When they were both seated, Alanna turned to Daine again.

"So? When were you going to tell us? Or did you think we wouldn't find out?"

Daine found her voice again. "Who told you?" She asked softly.

"Onua. She saw you from the pasture, walking back from your lessons. Answer the question."

"I was going too eventually. But I thought people might overreact, him being my teacher and all."

"Do you love him?" Alanna asked gently.

"Of course I do," Daine said impatiently. "He's the nicest person I know, not meaning to be rude."

Alanna smiled. "I don't try to be nice. But if you love him and he loves you, I won't argue."

"You're not mad?" Daine asked, surprised. She had expected Alanna to be furious.

"Not really. Not at you." When Daine looked at her curiously, she explained, "I'm angry that it took Numair this long." Daine looked shocked. "He's been in love with you since Carthak. And quite frankly, I think you loved him too."

Daine blushed.

"Now. If we're done talking, I believe I'll let you go find your mage. Onua should be done with him by now." At Daine's glare, she added. "Don't worry—she probably didn't even yell at him. Much." With that, Alanna stood, leaving Daine on the bench as she went to back inside.

Daine sat for a moment longer before rising and continuing down the path. She decided to enjoy her surroundings, knowing that she would run into Numair eventually.

She'd lost track of the time she was wandering before long arms snaked around her waist. She jumped, turning in the arms of her captor. Seeing that it was Numair, she mock glared, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

She tangled her fingers in his hair before kissing him deeply. "I guess everyone knows now," Daine said against his lips.

"Not everyone, Magelet. I believe that the general public has not been notified." There was a question behind his words.

"Then we should go tell them," Daine replied, kissing him once more before walking back to the ball, her arm on Numair's.

When they entered the room again, several people near them did double takes. Ignoring the whispers that trailed them, Daine and Numair made their way toward the dance floor. She saw Miri, who was gaping unabashedly. Daine winked at her before turning back to Numair. Eventually people stopped staring as much, though Daine knew that gossip would surround them for a while.

Daine didn't care. She was with Numair, and that was all she needed.

A/N: What'd you think? Tell me by reviewing (hint)!


End file.
